


Emrys-sin -padre

by freshlydead (minigami)



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Geoffrey of Monmouth - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/freshlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El sacrificio había sido idea suya; Vortigern se opuso en un primer momento, pero habían pasado ya dos estaciones desde la muerte de Aurelio, y los rumores de guerra ya no eran tales, y conocía a Úter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emrys-sin -padre

Amaneció nublado. El verde oscuro del bosque sobre el gris plomizo del cielo de verano enmarcaba el prado. Los robles, agarrados a las pendientes rocosas de la colina como arañas, parecían gigantes al acecho. Los tres sabios esperaban, pacientes, de pie entorno al tronco de uno de los ejemplares más grandes, de corteza nudosa y raíces monstruosas. Uno de ellos, el bardo, del que decían que podía ver el futuro, tenía la mirada perdida y preocupada. Los otros dos eran extranjeros, muy del sur: Vortigern les había escuchado porque decían ser capaces de construirle una fortaleza, al uso de los fuertes romanos. Sin embargo, tras meses y meses de trabajo en lo que parecía ser el lugar perfecto, aún no le habían dado lo prometido. El promontorio ofrecía una vista de las tierras colindantes casi ininterrumpida; en los días soleados se podía distinguir el mar, como una cinta azul serpenteando entre las lejanas montañas. El viento susurraba contra la hierba y las flores silvestres, apagadas a la luz mortecina del sol escondido, y los rastros de los intentos de levantar las paredes de su nuevo hogar – piedra y madera, oro metamorfoseado en algo concreto, que debería protegerle de los ejércitos de Úter– descansaban entre las matas como los huesos de un gigante.

Entre ellas correteaba un niño, descalzo y desnutrido. Le había traído un poco antes una mujer, probablemente su madre, joven y pobre y con los ojos vacíos. Vortigern no sabía de dónde había salido; tampoco le importaba. Era una campesina más, de dientes podridos y pelo enredado, que hablaba en un britano extraño, casi incomprensible. Después de recibir la moneda de plata prometida, soltó la mano del chiquillo y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás. El niño aún no se había dado cuenta de que su madre le había abandonado: sentado en el suelo, jugaba con dos piedras, haciéndolas pasear por la tierra y el barro, su pelo oscuro tapándole la cara. No llevaba pantalones, solo una corta túnica de lana basta que le dejaba las piernas manchadas de barro al descubierto. Vortigern escuchó un susurro; al levantar la vista se encontró con la del bardo, un hombre alto y barbudo de edad indefinida. Le llamaban Bleys; como músico no era nada especial, pero en ocasiones era visitado por un espíritu, y sus profecías poseían relativa fama en la comarca. Vortigern no estaba contento con él, pero era todo lo que tenía: entre su gente no abundaban los profetas. Los ojos del bardo, de un marrón muy oscuro, desviaron la mirada, huidizos, y se posaron en el cuerpo del niño. El sacrificio había sido idea suya; Vortigern se opuso en un primer momento, pero habían pasado ya dos estaciones desde la muerte de Aurelio, y los rumores de guerra ya no eran tales, y conocía a Úter. Era joven y terco y estaba furioso; y, como líder carismático y único defensor de los intereses de estos, tenía la lealtad de gran parte de los señores nativos de la isla.

La costumbre de conjurar a la buena suerte mediante el sacrificio de un joven o un niño era muy antigua. Durante su estancia en la isla, los romanos la prohibieron, pero los romanos ya no estaban, y situaciones desesperadas requerían mediadas desesperadas. Si la vida de un chiquillo medio vagabundo era lo que hacía falta para que las paredes de su fortaleza se mantuvieran en pie, Vortigern estaba dispuesto a cortarle él mismo la garganta.

 

—A qué esperas, bardo – era uno de los arquitectos del sur, un hombre pequeño y muy moreno. Había viajado por todo el continente, y su latín era mejor que el de Vortigern.

—¿Tan ansioso estás de ser testigo de la muerte de un niño, Tiresias? – contestó Bleys, su latín cantarín y gutural. Tenía buena voz, grave y estentórea y algo ronca. Atravesó el claro con facilidad desde donde él estaba, de pie al borde de la colina al lado de Vortigern hasta llegar al arquitecto. Éste desvió la mirada; el otro extranjero, Alexios, bufó burlón. Bleys continuó, los ojos de nuevo en el cielo – El sol aún no está en posición.

 

Vortigern era muy niño cuando los romanos abandonaron la isla. Sin embargo, durante el periodo que gobernaron Albión – o lo intentaron, en todo caso – relegaron a bardos y druidas por igual a las esquinas más remotas de los bosques y las montañas del sur y el norte. Vortigern sabía con certeza que se habían perdido gran parte de los conocimientos que su pueblo, los pictos, habían transmitido durante generaciones de padres a hijos, y se imaginaba que lo mismo había sucedido con la gente de Bleys. Éste tenía el aspecto de alguien que sabe que está haciendo algo que no debe, pero que ya no puede echarse atrás. Con la mirada perdida en la distancia, pálido y sudoroso, no ofrecía demasiada confianza. Vortigern se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaban los cimientos de la fortaleza, buscando al niño, para lo encontró caminando en dirección a él. Aparentaba unos cuatro o cinco años, pero la mirada que fijó en el rey era desconcertantemente espabilada, como si además de verlo todo, el niño entendiera lo que veía.

 

—Señor. – tenía el mismo britano extraño que la mujer, y su mismo pelo oscuro y rizado; sin embargo, los ojos, al contrario que los de ella, eran de un color avellana muy intenso, rojizo, perturbador. Cuando le agarró a Vortigern de la túnica de lana, éste tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder un paso. A su lado, Bleys se dio la vuelta; Vortigern sintió más que vio cómo se quedaba rígido. – Señor, en la colina hay dragones.

 

La mera idea era ridícula; sin embargo, durante un segundo eterno, Vortigern miró a los ojos a ese niño pequeño y sucio y le creyó.

Luego recuperó la cordura y se echó a reír.

Bleys le puso una mano en el brazo.

 

—¿Quién eres, niño? – preguntó, con voz tensa. Dijo quién como si en realidad quisiera preguntar qué, pero no se atreviera a pronunciar las palabras. El niño sonrió, de pronto inocente.

—Me llamo Emrys, señor, y no tengo padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Varias cosas:  
> \- Siguiendo una larga tradición, he escrito fanfic de la leyenda artúrica basándome muy libremente en lo que decían el señor Geoffrey de Monmouth y otros autores, tal y como está recogido en un libro de George Ashe, "Merlin", que literalmente me acabo de terminar.  
> \- He mezclado cosas. De nuevo, siguiendo una larga tradición que ni comienza ni termina en mí. Un poco de la idea de que Arturo vivió en el siglo V, otro poco de que en realidad Merlín no era una persona sino un dios o espíritu. Lo de los arquitectos griegos y Bleys me lo he inventado (aunque supuestamente éste último fue de verdad maestro de Merlín, y los ~sabios que aconsejaron a Vortigern son parte de la leyenda).  
> \- Lo siento. Sé que es terrible pero tenía que escribirlo, la idea no me dejaba en paz.


End file.
